Denial
by jmlc
Summary: Denial happens when someone is unable to accept something. He walks around ignorant to the problem, unable to see the truth. He will remain in denial until someone forces him to see the truth. This is what happened to Kyoya Ohtori.


Denial... Denial happens when someone is unable to except something. He forces himself to believe it did not happen or it doesn't exists. He walks around ignorant to the problem, unable to see the truth. He will remain in denial until someone or something pushes him to acceptances. Until they make him see the truth. This is what happened to Kyoya Ohtori. His denial lies in a girl. One that he was betrothed to since childhood. And one he hadn't seen for five years.

It all started a week ago. The Host Club was going about their daily routines, sweeping girls off their feet with a few sweet words and a charming smile. Kyoya was once again clicking away on his computer when she entered the room. He didn't notice her at first. He was too engrossed with his calculations to pay any heed to a new comer. She had stopped at the entrance, looking about the room, searching. Once she found her target, she moved toward it. A gasp brought Kyoya up. He looked in the direction of the gasp and found all the faces turn toward the door.

A girl was heading his way. One he hasn't seen before. What she wore, a dark purple dress was defiantly not the school uniform. His eyes slide up her body, nicely shaped legs, a thin waist, a full chest, a slender neck, and finally a beautiful face. Something about her strong jaw, pouty lips, and petite nose struck him as familiar. It didn't dawn on him until he meet her pale green eyes.

"Miki," he gasped standing. The girl smiled, however the smile didn't reach her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I cannot come and visit my fiancé without a reason," Miki asked a bit dejected.

"I meant, how are you here? Are you not still in school?" Miki attended a boarding school in England.

"Of course I am. However I am in the process of changing schools." Kyoya's surprise showed. "My father believed it was time for us to be reacquainted and up and switched schools for me without even asking me." Her anger at her father's apparent disregard for her feeling was obvious. Her pale green eyes flashed a brighter green for a split second.

"I see… And what school will you be attending now?"

"Why this one of course!" She smiled at Kyoya. Again, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course…" Miki watch Kyoya. The news had unsettled Kyoya to the point his discomfort showed on his face. Miki chuckled and bent toward the troubled Kyoya.

"Why my dear are you disturbed by my presence," she teased.

"Don't be silly," Kyoya assured masking his feelings. Of course he was disturbed! How could he not be! He hasn't seen his so called fiancé for five years. And now she pops up and announces she will be attending Ouran Academy. Their engagement was nothing but a formal arrangement between their parents. His remaining school years were supposed to be his only freedom. Once the two of them enter the adult world, they were to be married and now her presence has ruined all of Kyoya's plans. "Well anyways," he said turning his back on her. "How about some tea?"

"Oh I would love some however I did come here for a reason." Kyoya turned back to her.

"Which is…?"

"To formally invite you and your parents to a dinner at my house this Saturday."

"Ah… We will be honored to attend." The two of them stared at each other masking their true thoughts. Miki finally turned on her heels and exited the clubroom. Kyoya watched her leave.

"You have a fiancé," Tamaki asked.

"Yes," Kyoya replied closing his eyes.

"You never told me." Tamaki sounded hurt.

"There was never a need to tell you," Kyoya retorted without looking at his friend. After several seconds of no reply, Kyoya looked up at his friend. Tamaki was staring at Kyoya, pain clearly shown on his face. "Tamaki I…" Kyoya was cut off but a sweep of Tamaki's hand.

"Forget about it," Tamaki's voice was low. He quickly turned his back on Kyoya and returned to his guests.

_He hasn't changed a bit_, Miki Towa thought as she made her way through Ouran Academy. _Stiff as ever,_ she chuckled. She didn't expect him to change much. But after hearing about the Host Club she thought he would have at least loosened up! She sighed with a slight shake of her head. _Well I suppose you don't live in a home like the Ohtori household without being stiff…_

"My lady," bowed the driver has he held the door open for her.

"Thank you Robert," she replied ducking into the car. She lived in a pretty strict household as well, after all they sent her to a boarding school in England just because she wasn't womanly enough. But that never stopped her from going against them. She was an individual and she was damn sure going to march on her own path, not one her parents set. She fought them every chance she got. They saw her wed and being 'lady' to a household. She saw herself as heir to the company.

She was the oldest and knew the company well. She has every right to become heir. However, her father doesn't see it that way. He saw her as nothing more than his little girl and he was determined to wed her into the Ohtori household. Miki was going to fight against her father and prove herself. First, she needed to break the engagement. From there she would show her father how determined and skilled she is! No matter what the consequences are, she will claim her rightful place as heir to the Towa Company.

The computer screen in front of him blurred as his thoughts drifted. No matter how hard Kyoya tried to concentrate on matters at hand his thoughts always went back to Miki Towa. The last time he had seen her was five years ago. _She was much shorter then with longer hair_, he mused to himself. He could remember how she use to follow him around like a trained dog. No matter how furious he got she merely smiled and laughed. Closing his eyes Kyoya thought back.

"_Kyoya…Kyoya… Kyoya are you listening to me," his mother had asked irritated. Kyoya gazed at his mother irritated as well._

"_Of course I am mother," he retorted harshly._

"_Don't get snappy with me young man! Anyways, Miki will be coming over today. She's home for the holidays and I invited her and her parents to dinner." Kyoya groaned at the thought of that girl hanging all over him. Miki was a year younger than he was and acted like a child. "Knock it off Kyoya. That girl likes you a lot. You should be flattered. Besides you two will be married someday. "_

"_Just because we will be married does not mean I have to like her." His mother sighed. _

"_My lady, young master, the Towa's are here."_

"_AH! We will be right there. Now Kyoya be nice and no more of this talk you hear me!"_

"_Fine…"_

_At the sight of Kyoya, Miki threw herself at him. Clasping her hands behind him, she hugged him tightly. _

"_Kyoya! How I've missed you," she said rubbing her cheek against his chest. Kyoya looked up at his mother. She merely chuckled and escorted the other two adults to the polar._

"_Miki… It's good to see you," he fibbed as he forced the girl off him. She looked up at him and smiled. "How have you been?"_

"_Great! You are now looking at the girl who is top of her class!" She beamed, twirling. "Everyone was surprised! Can you believe it; no one thought I could be that smart. Haha, fooled them didn't I," she grinned joyfully. _

"_That's incredible Miki," he smiled in return. _

"_How about you? Anything new?" Kyoya's smile fell. _

"_Not really." Sensing Kyoya's discomfort, Miki laid a hand on his arm. _

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Miki gazed into Kyoya's eyes._

"_There's not much to talk about." He pulled away from her and moved into the front room. "I am still the third son and nothing will change that." He took a set on the couch. _

"_That's true, nothing will change," she agreed from the door. Kyoya looked up at her. "Things won't change until you make them. Kyoya you have the ability to change. You just need the will." He stared at her unable to agree. How can he change if he is… chained? "Gah… let's not talk about depressing things! Let's have some fun," she said smiling down at him._

"_And what is that?" Her grin widened. Miki grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room._

Kyoya smiled as the memory faded. Her so called fun had caused them both to get in trouble. They were lectured for an hour by the nursemaid, all because they had broken several expensive items by throwing a bunch of balls in the house. He chuckled at the memory of the look on his father's face.

Saturday, Kyoya found himself on the doorstep of the Towa Manor. _This arrived rather quickly didn't it_, he thought sickly. He signed as the door was being pulled open.

"Good evening," the butler bowed. Once inside Kyoya started to fill uneasy. He didn't know why but he felt as if something was about to happen.

"Welcome," greeted Mr. Towa with a small smile.

"Ah my dear friend it is good to see you," Mrs. Towa welcomed clasping hands with Mrs. Ohtori.

"It is good to see you! We really don't get together enough," Mrs. Ohtori replied happily.

"We don't! If you will come this we will have a bit to drink." The four adults eagerly left. Kyoya began to follow but halted at the sound of his name. He turned toward Miki. She was standing by the staircase.

"Miki," Kyoya greeted. She jester to a room opposite to the one the parents went into. He followed her orders and toke a set. Miki followed him and toke a set opposite him. She then stared at him without saying anything. Kyoya fidgeted. He normally wouldn't act like this. He had perfect composure but something about the way she stared at him made him feel very uncomfortable. "So," he said clearing his throat. "How is the school transferring going?"

"Well. I'll be able to start this coming Monday."

"That's great. If you need any help you can always come to me."

"Thank you Kyoya but I don't think I'll be needing it."

"Is that so?" The atmosphere was growing acquired and silence had fallen once again. Her eyes bore into him. He avoided them.

"Kyoya… I want to break the engagement." Kyoya swung his head around, mouth slightly ajar.

"What…"

"The engagement between us, I want to break it."

"Why?"

"I don't wish to marry you." Kyoya controlled his face. He didn't want the torment of his feeling showing. He felt as of the world no longer made sense. A black hole opened up and he was falling endlessly.

"I… don't understand. What made you change your mind?" His voice had cracked a little.

"Not really a change of mind, more of a change of heart. I no longer feel my place is merely to be your wife." Kyoya shot to his feet.

"Is there something wrong with being my wife," he angrily shot at her. She flinched a bit.

"That is not what I am saying.'

"What are you saying Miki?"

"I'm saying… Kyoya do you like me?" Kyoya's eyes widen at the sudden change. _Do I like her? What does that have to do with anything?_

"What does that matter Miki?"

"Answer the question." He stared at her baffled. "It's a simple question. Do you or do you not like me."

_Do I like her_, he repeated. _How is that a simple question? _He never liked anyone before so how can he answer her. She stared at him, waiting. Kyoya quickly avoided her eyes and remained quiet.

"I'll take your silence as an answer," she said pushing to her feet. "I have goals Kyoya and I mean to reach them. Being your wife has no room in my goals." He looked at her.

"How do you plan to break the engagement? Our parents are set on it."

"If we both say no, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Just follow my lead." Miki then turned on her heels and marched across the hall. Kyoya numbly followed.

"There you two are. Dinner will be served a in a moment," Miki's mother said.

"Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori we have an announcement," Miki said drawing all their attention. Kyoya stood next to her unable to move. "The engagement is off."

"WHAT," everyone exclaimed through the room.

"We both agree on it. Neither of us wish to be wed to the other." Eyes turned to Kyoya.

"She's right," he weakly agreed. "The engagement is off."

"But darling you wanted this since you were young," Mrs. Towa said to her daughter.

"I no longer wish it. I don't want be married because it's good for the family and company. I want to marry because I'm in love."

"That's absurd, love has nothing to do with it," her father snapped.

"Love has everything to do with it. A loveless marriage is… painful." She looked at her parents with a painful expression. She closed her eyes and reopened them the expression was gone. "It's final. The engagement is off." Miki turned on her heels and exited the room leaving Kyoya and the shocked parents alone.

"Is this what you truly want," Kyoya's father asked. He slowly moved his eyes to meet his fathers.

"I…I…" Kyoya tried to mask his feeling but they were too strong to be closed off. He felt as if his world had collapsed around him. He wanted to put the pieces back but was able to. He had the urge to run after her, to stop her, to put the engagement back on. But he couldn't move. He didn't dare. He was frightened by the intensity of his feelings.

"Kyoya, is this what you really want?"

"I don't know," Kyoya replied in a low voice.

And so Kyoya's denial began to crumble.


End file.
